College life
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is in college. He likes Monica but how does she feel about him?
1. visiting

**Here is a new story for you**

I lay in my bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. I just got off the phone with my mom. Yes that's right, I talk to my mom nightly. She calls me every single night and if I don't answer the phone, she will keep calling until I do. My dad is a different story, I am ok with talking to him about once a week when he has a chance to call. He has his own show in Vegas, so he tends to be pretty busy most of the time. I am trying to find something decent to watch on a Friday night. I know it sounds pathetic but I don't have a date and I haven't found a girl at this college who seems interested in dating me. I am probably a bigger loser than I think I am.

Ross walks in the door after going downstairs for a little snack. He tosses me a package of cheese crackers. These are my favorite. Cheese crackers and Dr. Pepper are my life.

"My sister and Rachel will be here tomorrow." He says.

Rachel, I hear a lot about her. I hear a lot about how much he loves her. I just wish that he would hurry up and ask her out already. "Great." I haven't met either one of them yet but I would like too.

"Do you want to go see if we can get some girls phone numbers?" He asked hopeful.

I just shrug. "I don't know about you, but I am a little tired of being turned down. Plus girls talk, they probably tell their friends how dumb they think we are. What we should be doing, is asking girls out that don't live on campus."

Ross nods, intrigued, like he hadn't thought about that. "Ok let's go out and see what we can find."

We grab our jackets and head out of the door.

The next morning, I am on my computer finishing up a paper I need to write and Ross is in the shower. We didn't have any luck last night with finding women to date. We had enough humiliation to last for the week. I read over my paper. It seems like its good enough for now. When there is a knock on the door, I get up to answer it. I'm sure it's just someone looking for the guys down the hall. We always get people who got lost. But when I open the door, its two girls. They don't look like they're in college.

"Can I help you?" He just knew these two ladies must be looking for someone else.

The one with the black hair shakes my hand. Wow she's beautiful and probably seeing someone. Even if she wasn't, why on earth would she ever go out with me. "I'm Ross' sister Monica." She points to the brunette that is standing beside her. "This is my best friend Rachel."

I move to the side to let them in and Ross comes out of the bathroom. He hugs both of the girls. Monica- I really like that name. Monica rest on his bed and Rachel can't stop talking about all the things that she wants to try right away.

"Do you want to come Mon?" Ross asked with his friend on the handle of the door.

She shook her head. I could tell she really didn't want to be a third wheel. It was clear Ross and Rachel had a thing for one another but neither one of them was saying anything.

"I'll stay with her. I have no plans." I offered. She's beautiful, why wouldn't I offer to get to know her?

Ross gives me a pat on the back. "Thanks man I owe you." He looks pretty excited at the fact that he gets some alone time with Rachel.

Soon, Ross and Rachel are both gone. Now it's just me and Monica. I sit on my bed. I don't mean to state at her, I really don't but she just looks amazing. She's wearing a black mini skirt, black boots and a long sleeve white shirt. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail and she has hoop earrings in her ears. Her left ear even has a little stud earring right above where the first earring is. I think she knows I have been looking at her because she looks over at me.

She sits up on the bed.

I smile at her. "So Monica, are you in college?"

She shakes her head and puts her phone down. "I am a senior in high school. I just turned 18 a couple days ago."

"Well happy birthday." I look around the room. "Sorry I don't have anything for you. Your brother failed to mention that. "I stand up. "But I can take you down the street. There is this place that has amazing soft serve ice cream."

She smiles at me. "Are you asking me out?"

Suddenly my hands feel clammy. I am not good at asking girls out. Not in the least bit. "Uh well I-"I am trying to find words to talk but when I try, gibberish comes out. Oh this is bad. She probably thinks I am a complete idiot right now. Well if she already didn't think so.

She stands up and is now facing me. "I'll go with you for ice cream. But you should know, I have a boyfriend."

My heart drops to the floor. This can't be happening. Of course it is though, why would someone that attractive ever go out with me? "Oh I am so sorry. Ross didn't tell me that you're seeing someone."

She puts her hand on my arm. "It's ok. There is no reason to apologize." She grabs her purse. "He was going to come but he had to work. He has a weekend job."

I just nod. You know, maybe this is for the best. Ross might not like the fact if I date his sister anyway. We could be friends, you can never have too many friends. So I open the door of our dorm and let her walk out first so we can go get ice cream. As friends.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please review and give me your thoughts. Also, remember that I am open to suggestions on how you want this story to go.**

**Also, this is my first time writing a story in a characters point of view.**


	2. college choice

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews.**

**I truly love reading them and I'm glad you guys aren't sick of reading my stuff **

After a two hour drive hearing Rachel talk about Ross, I am finally home. Rachel really likes Ross. I just need to talk to him and have him ask her out already.

Ross said he wants us to come back soon. I would like that. I had a lot of fun with Chandler, he's a funny guy. We are now Facebook friends and every morning he always tells me to have a good day at school, he's so sweet.

My thoughts were interrupted when my bedroom door opened and my boyfriend Aaron walked in. He's so hot. He's in baseball, he's really good at. So good that he's being offered a scholarship. Multiple colleges want him. He just hasn't decided which one he wants to go to yet. I'm hoping he chooses the one here in New York. It's only about 25 minutes from my house, so we could still see each other.

"Hey, tonight I want to see you and I have something I want to tell you. Can I pick you up at 8? We can go on my dad's boat." He asked.

"Yeah sounds fun." I love going on his dad's boat. He and I always have the best time together when we go. But now he has something to tell me. Hmm I wonder what it could be.

He leans over and kisses my cheek. "Ok I'll see you tonight." He winks at me and leaves.

"Oh my gosh maybe he's going to propose." Rachel tells me with excitement later that day.

We are sitting in her living room, eating chips and dip and just talking. It's something we like to do frequently.

I just smile and shake my head. "Rachel, we are in high school. I just turned 18, I highly doubt he's going to propose.

She shrugs. "But you have been dating for three years.

Good point, but still, we're too young to think about marriage. I want to go to college first, get a degree. Plus, do I love him enough to marry him? I don't know, I haven't thought about it.

Rachel gasps and puts her hands on my arm. "You have got to let me know what happens. Call me as soon as you get home."

I just nod. "I will." I look at the time on my phone, it's already almost 6.  
>"I should go home and start getting ready."<p>

Rachel squeals. "Good luck."

I honestly think that Rachel is more excited about this boat ride than I am. I already am dressed decent. I have on white pants, a black shirt and tennis shoes. I decide to go on my computer while my phone is charging. I go on Facebook and there is a message from Chandler which makes me smile.

Chandler: Hey Mon, how was your day?

He is always so thoughtful. I tell him that it was good and when I ask him how day is was he says long and tiring.

When Aaron comes over to get me at 8, I tell Chandler I have to go and that I will talk to him later. He seems a little upset I think because when he responds, he put a sad face.

"Who were you talking to?" Aaron questions.

I close my computer and put my jacket on. "Chandler. We hung out when Rachel and I went to visit my brother. He is Ross' roommate."

"Oh, you guys are friends now?"

Aaron seems a little bothered by the fact that I have been talking to Chandler. I don't know why though, Chandler is a sweet person. "Yeah he kept me company while Ross and Rachel hung out."

I can see how worried Aaron looked by this, like I had cheated on him or something. "Nothing happened."

"I trust you."

I didn't say anything else. By his facial expression I could tell he was worried about it. Which was stupid, nothing would happen with me and Chandler. I mean yeah he's cute but I don't see him like that. I see him as a friend, as a good friend.

We go to the boat and I am happy that I brought my jacket along because when the wind blows, it's a little chilly out. We sit down and he starts the engine. Aaron takes us a little ways out onto the lake, away from the shore. We are still close enough though that we can still see the land.

Aaron comes over to where I am sitting and sits with me. Normally when we're out here on the boat, we are normally making out by now. But tonight he seems distant.

He sighs and makes eye contact with me. I'm starting to think he didn't want to come out here to spend quality time with me.

"Monica, you know how I have been applying to colleges?"

"Yes." I really hope he chose the college here. It would just be so perfect.

"Well, I accepted the offer to go to one of them. They seemed to have much more to offer than the others. I'm going to go to 'California State University' this fall." He tells me softly, like he regretted telling me his choice.

My mouth just drops open. California is on the other side of the country. How could he do this?

I feel his hand on mine and I pull back.

"Mon, don't be upset."

I just look at him. "I'm not mad. This is a good opportunity so you should go for it. I am upset because you had your heart set on going to the school here…you know, so we can be together."

He sighed again. "I know but Mon we had fun dating in high school but now we're going to go to college once this year is over. Don't you think that we should see other people since we're going to start a new chapter of our lives?"

I just look at him in disbelief. What a complete jerk. "Take me back to shore." I want as far away from him as possible.

I didn't even let him take me home, I can't even look at him right now. When I got home, I really didn't want to go inside, I didn't want to deal with my parents and I couldn't even bare to tell Rachel what happened right now. So I got in my car and I just drove. Right now I wasn't sure where I was driving to, I just knew I didn't want to be here right now.


	3. sleep over

**Thank you for reviewing**

Tonight, Ross is gone. He and a group of kids went to upstate New York for some competition. Don't ask me what it is because I have no idea. I stopped listening sometime after he said it had to do with paleontology. It's really late and I can't seem to sleep. I'm lying in my bed in the dark. My fan is on and I can hear the rain against my window outside.

I finally close my eyes when I hear a knock at the door. I groan as I get up. It better be important, after all it's well after midnight. I slowly make my way to the door.

"Monica?" I was certainly not expecting to see her here. "Sorry but Ross isn't here. He's gone for the weekend. Some paleontology thing."

To my surprise she walks in my dorm any way. I am by no means an expert with women but she looks upset. "Are you ok?"

She sits on Ross' bed and puts her head in her hands. "I had the worst night and I didn't feel like dealing with anyone so I came here. Aaron, my boyfriend is going to California for college. He thinks that since we dated in high school, we shouldn't date in college. He said we need to try new things, meet new people. And I wasted three years of my life with him."

I am also not good with comforting people but wow this guy is a jerk. If it were me, I would be begging her to come with me to college. There would be no way that I would want to leave her behind. I wouldn't want anyone else to have her. I walk over to the bed, sit down and hug her. "I'm really sorry about your boyfriend."

She grips me a little tighter and then pulls back. "I'm an idiot, I am so sorry for waking you up. I shouldn't have come this late."

I shake my head. "It's ok, I was up anyway. I couldn't really sleep. It's already late and I don't think you should be driving two hours back. You can just stay here tonight."

A slight smile comes to her lips. "Thank you."

I smile back. Her smile is contagious. "You're welcome." I am so glad Ross is gone right now, I like getting to know her and I like when it's just the two of us.

I talked to Monica for a while. I like to think that I helped her feel better. After a while, I had her laughing. She has an amazing laugh. She also left messages with her parents and Rachel, letting them know she was ok and that she would see them when she came home the next day.

The next morning, I wake up and see Monica outside on the balcony. I can't hear anything but she doesn't look happy while talking on the phone. I'm guessing that the person on the other end of that phone call is Aaron.

I don't get out of bed and a couple minutes later, she walks back in my dorm room. She's already dressed in her clothes and the clothes that she borrowed to sleep in are in the hamper.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." She tossed her phone on to Ross' bed. "That was just Aaron. He doesn't want to date me in college but insist that we still go to prom together because the guys from his baseball team will be there."

I scoff. This guy is a real tool. "I know that this is none of my business but why were you ever with him?"

She sits down. This time, not on Ross' bed but on mine. Well at the foot of it. "Three years ago he was really nice. Then when he started becoming a jerk I kept telling myself that it was just a faze he was going through and he would be back to his old self soon."

"You're too much of a fantastic person to be treated like that."

She blushes a little which is so adorable. "Thank you for everything last night. You really helped me feel better. I should go back home now. I'm sure you have a life to get back to."

I chuckle. "I don't have anything to do and you're welcome. You can come here anytime you want to." I sit up when I realize that it's almost 11 and I really shouldn't be in bed still. She leans over and gives me a hug. Her perfume smells amazing.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat before you go?" I ask. I actually just want her to stay as long as possible.

"I was going to stop and get something on the way. But thank you." She is standing at the mirror fixing her hair.

I just smile at her. "Oh I will see you in a week. Ross said I can come over for Thanksgiving."

She looks happy about that. "Oh great. I'll see you then." She stops doing her hair and turns around to face me. "You don't want to go home for Thanksgiving?"

I shake my head. "My dad is in Vegas and right now my mom is Canada doing a book signing. She'll be traveling for the next couple of weeks."

"Well it will be nice to have you there." She says with a smile on her face. Wow she's pretty great.

After getting dressed, I walk her out to her car. I want so bad, to kiss her good bye but I refrain from doing so. It's hard, trust me.

"Drive safe Monica and let me know when you make it home."

She smiles at me. She's been doing a lot of that this morning. I am not complaining though. Not in the least bit. "I will."

I sigh as I watch her drive away. I don't think I have ever liked someone so much that I barely knew. This is weird but I know nothing would happen between us. She just got out of a serious relationship and she is my best friends little sister. I know Ross would kill me.

I go get some breakfast then head back to my room. After doing my homework, I realize that it's been a couple hours and Monica should be home. So I log on to Facebook.

A message pops up.

Monica: Thank you again for everything. You're very sweet. By the way, I am home now.

I smile. I'm glad she's ok. We end up talking on Facebook for a couple of hours about anything and everything. She was so easy to talk to. It took no effort at all and it didn't feel weird or awkward.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Thank you for reviewing**

Today is Thanksgiving, I am a little bummed because the last two Thanksgivings Aaron and I would be together. His family always ate at 2, so we would go there. Then my family would eat at 5, so we would come back to my house to eat a little more. I would always want him to stay longer after dinner, but he never would. He would always go out with his friends after. Now that I think of it, why did I ever date him?

After getting dressed, I go into the kitchen to see if my mom needs help with the cooking. It smells amazing and the windows are open so we can feel the fall air flowing in. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Need any help mom?" I love helping out on Thanksgiving. There is so much cooking to be done and I love cooking.

She hands me a stack of plates. "Yes, go set the table."

Then my dad puts the silverware on top of the plates. Ok, so much for cooking. My mom likes doing everything herself. It's a rare occasion that she will actually want me to help her.

I walk into the dining room and see Chandler admiring the pictures that are on the wall. I smile. "Hey Chandler, I didn't know you guys were here."

He turns around and smiles at me. "We just got here a few minutes ago." He walks over and takes some plates from me. "Let me help you." He starts setting them down. "There's a lot of pictures of you and Ross when you were little."

There really is. It's a little embarrassing that my parents have so many pictures of us hanging on the wall. "Too much I think."

He laughs. "No, you were a cute little girl."

I smile, blushing a little. "Where is Ross?" I want to get off the subject of me.

Chandler shrugs. "With Rachel I think."

I roll my eyes. "Gosh, I wish they would just get together already." They are both always talking about each other and they get jealous if either one of them gets hit on or if they flirt with anyone else. I think that I can speak for everyone when I say it's getting annoying.

"Yeah." He says and looks at me intently. Almost like he wants to tell me something. But he stops himself from doing so.

Ross ends up coming back just in time for dinner. He looks unbelievably happy. I nudge him at the table while my mom gets the dessert. "Why have you had a smile on your face through this entire meal?" I feel Chandler, who is on the other side of me looking at him for an answer as well.

If possible his smile grows bigger. "I asked Rachel out today and she said yes." I don't think I have ever seen Ross happier than this moment right now.

I grin and hug him. "Oh Ross that's great." But I pull back and look a little confused. "Wait, how will that work? You're two hours away at college."

Ross rolls his eyes at me. "Mood killer. We will make it work. Besides, school is almost done for you guys and she applied at my school."

I nod without saying anything. Apparently we aren't as close as I thought we were. She didn't tell me this. I had no idea that she was applying to colleges.

I sit in my room after dinner. I decide to go online since there isn't anything else to do when I hear a very soft knock on my door. I get up and answer it.

Chandler stands on the other side of the door. Smiling at me, he always smiles at me. I like it. I think it's sweet.

"Rachel is here so she and Ross are talking on the couch together. I was tired of being a third will." He tell me.

I completely know how that feels. I felt like that before they were a couple. So I move aside and let him in my room. My parents are asleep so I shut the door behind him. It's not like anything will happen between us anyway.

We both get on my bed and rest our heads on my head board. We are both in our pajamas and toe socks.

"How are you holding up?" He ask me and I know he is talking about the break up between Aaron and I. He's the only one that really asked me. I don't think anyone really cared for him and they were happy when we broke up.

"I'm doing ok. Now that we're broken up, I know that it's for the best and sometimes I wonder why I ever dated him in the first place." Wow, why is he so easy for me to talk to? It's even easier to talk to him about my breakup then Rachel. Every time I am with her, it seems she only wants to talk about Ross and nothing else.

He nods slowly. "You deserve better than him anyway. You deserve someone who will treat you with respect, who will put your needs first, who loves you, who isn't himself unless he's with you, who understands you, who could never picture himself without you."

I scoff. "Yeah and if you ever meet someone like that, let me know." I haven't met anyone like that. It would be nice to but it's doubtful.

He looks away and down at his lap a little sad. Wait, was he really talking about himself just now? His words were spoken so soft and sweet like he really meant them and they came from the heart. Not even Aaron had talked to me that way.

He gets up off my bed. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I'm going to head to bed." He tells me before leaving my room.

I guess I won't know if he was talking about himself or not because the next morning when I woke up, he and Ross were already gone and heading back to college.


	5. Prom

**Thank you for reviewing **

I was thankful that when I saw Monica around Christmas time, she didn't' bring what happened on Thanksgiving when I told her what kind of guy she deserves to have. I wasn't trying to be obvious that I was talking about myself, but it just sort of happened. I enjoyed seeing her for Christmas. I was invited to the Geller's house for their annual Christmas party. Monica looked radiant in her red dress. I didn't tell her that though. I like her, like really like her and I am not so sure that she feels the same way as me. Now it's April and I haven't really seen much of her except when she occasionally comes to visit. However, we do talk daily online.

I walk into my dorm room with my books in tow. I had a test in just about every class today. I set my things on my bed and see Ross in a tuxedo. "Where are you going all dressed up?" Frankly, I am little happy to have the dorm to myself for a couple hours. I had a long day and all I want to do is relax.

He's fixing his tie in the mirror. "Taking Rachel to prom. This will technically be our first date."

I nod. I hope Monica has fun with whoever she is bringing along.

He turns around and looks at me. "I feel horrible for Mon though."

I look at him, wanting – needing to hear more.

"She hasn't started dating anyone since Aaron and everyone already has dates so she isn't going. I hope I see Aaron tonight. I would like to give him a piece of my mind." Ross pats me on the back. "See you tomorrow. I'll probably just get a hotel so I don't have to drive back home tonight once the prom is over." Then he leaves.

I just stand there in complete shock. Monica is staying home on her prom night? That's horrible. I rush to my computer to see if she's online. Of course, she isn't. I grab my jacket and keys and rush out of the door. I speed all the way to Monica's. Luckily, I don't get a ticket. I check my hair and hurry up to the front door. I knock on the door and I can hear that the TV is on.

Jack answers the door and gives me a small smile. "Chandler, what a surprise."

I smile back. "I am looking for Monica. Is she here?"

He gestures for me to come in so I do. "She's upstairs in her room. You can go up."

"Thank you sir."

"Sure. You're a good guy. I am glad she friended you. Her mother and I both are." He tells me.

I am glad he feels that way. "Thank you." I smile and head up to see Monica. I knock lightly. I can hear her say come in so I do.

She smiles when she sees me and comes over to give me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

I pull back from the hug and look at her. "Ross told me about you not having a date to prom. Now, I don't get the big deal about prom but I know girls love it." She giggles. "So I wanted to come here so you can go to your senior prom."

She gasps. "Really? You really drove two hours to take me to the prom?"

I nod and look at my watch. "I'm sure it already started but I bet we can still make it."

I see tears start to fill her eyes and she wraps her arms around my neck, giving me a huge hug. This time, not letting me go right away. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smile. "Just get ready and I will be downstairs waiting for you."

She nods, wiping the tears away. "Ok I won't be long."

I go downstairs where her parents are watching TV. I sit down in a chair that's by the window and wait for Monica to get ready.

Judy can't stop saying 'aww' when I tell her that I am taking Monica to the prom. She seems very happy for her daughter. They both do.

A couple minutes later, Monica comes out in a gorgeous black sparkly dress with shoes to match. She also has her hair pulled back and a necklace on.

I stand up and look at her. "You look beautiful." I tell her softly.

"You don't' look so bad yourself." She tells me.

"Wait." Judy says and gets her camera. Although Monica protests, Judy takes some pictures of us before we go.

"When should I have her home?" I ask because the last thing I want to do is upset her parents. Especially her father.

"Don't worry about it. We trust you." He gestures for us to get going.

When we get to the car, I start it and I feel very nervous. I can't believe I am going to prom with her right now. My prom wasn't that good, it's nice to have a second chance. "I have no idea where we're going."

She softly laughs. I love her laugh. "Don't worry, I'll show you where it is."

When we get there, there aren't too many cars in the parking lot. Still, I get out and go over to the passenger side to let her out. We walk to the building and see people walking out.

I turn to her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. If I had known I would have been here so we could have made it here on time."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. The fact that you came here for me was the sweetest thing ever."

Still I feel bad. I drove her so she wouldn't miss it. I take her back to my car. Ross and Rachel must've already left because I didn't see them walk out. She goes to get back in the car but I stop her.

"Just wait Monica." I roll down the windows and turn the radio on. I stop searching the stations when I come to a slow song. I walk over to her and hold my hand out for her to take.

She takes it and I pull her to close to me and start dancing. It's to the song 'I won't give up' by Jason Mraz. It seems perfect for our situation. She seems happy, as we're dancing she's smiling and looking at me sweetly. It's so much fun and neither one of us has to say anything.

When the song stops, I am still holding onto her and looking into her blue eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

Then it happens.

Her hands cup the back of my neck, she stands on her tip toes and she softly kisses me. I part my lips some and kiss her back. It was the perfect kiss. It doesn't stop for several seconds. When it ends, I can't wait for it to happen again.

**You wanted him to take her to prom, I hope I did it in a way you like.**


	6. Date night

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**I hope you guys understand just how much I love your reviews.**

I don't know what came over me, I really don't. I think I was caught up in the moment with how sweet Chandler was being. He actually drove two hours to take me to prom. I don't know a guy that would that. Today has been two weeks since I kissed him and tonight will be our first official date. It's really exciting and my parents are happy. They really like Chandler. Ross doesn't know yet though. We are going to tell him together and hope he won't be too mad about it. I spent hours trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for tonight.

I think it was on prom night that I realized how much I really liked him. Chandler hasn't told me but I think he knew he liked me much sooner than that.

Right now we're at a beautiful restaurant. It looks over the water, soft music fills the room, the lights are dim, and it's actually a romantic setting. He is so much different than Aaron but in a good way. Aaron was the only guy I ever dated. Chandler seems so sweet and charming. It's nice being on a date with a college guy rather than one in high school.

"Is everything ok?" Chandler asks me.

We're in the middle of dinner and I look at the time. I met to do it in a casual way. "Yeah I am fine, I was just making sure it wasn't getting too late. I know you have to drive back to school."

"I'll just stay at my mom's house."

I look at him. "Oh I didn't know your mom lived here." I sit back in my chair, full from dinner.

He nods. "Yeah, she's on her book tour but I can stay there. Would you like to see it?"

It's a Friday night and I have nothing better to do once I get home tonight. "I would love to." Plus more time with Chandler this evening sounds fun.

Chandler pays the bill and takes me to his car. The weather is warm with a nice breeze. We drive about 15 minutes to his mother's house. It is so big and breath taking. There is a gate that surrounds the house. Chandler needs a password to get in. Once we're in, I see a fountain in the court yard and a garden with different colored flowers surrounding the front of the house. It looks very kept up.

When we get out of the car, I feel his hand on the small of my back as he leads me inside. When we walk in, there are two stair cases on each side of the wall that leads upstairs. To the left is the living room where there is a fireplace. On the right side is the dining room. The table looks like it seats 16 people. If you go forward, toward the back there is a kitchen. It looks like it's the size of two regular sized kitchens. Then he takes me over to the stairs. We go up, I am mesmerized by the chandelier. There are 6 full baths and 7 bedrooms. One is a game room, one is his moms, one is his, one is a work out room and the rest are guest rooms.

After the tour, we go back to his room, I look on the shelves at the pictures of him when he was younger and all the trophy's he won as a child.

"My house looks like a shack compared to this." I say, sitting on his bed.

He laughs and sits next to me. "You have a beautiful house, it doesn't look like a shack."

I am having so much fun with Chandler. I have never laughed so much in one night before.

"Do you have to be home at a certain time or can you stay for a movie?"

"I would love to stay and watch a movie." I smile.

He gets off the bed and opens the cabinet that his TV is on. It is filled with movies. He looks through them and shows it to me. "Do you want to watch 'Identity thief'?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."

He smiles at me. "Mine too."

As we watch the movie, his arm goes around my shoulders and I lay my head on his shoulder. Oh my goodness he smells good. I just love this cologne on him.

I can feel his fingers graze my arms and it sends chills down my spine.

Pretty soon, his fingers from his other hand come under my chin so I make eye contact with him. Now I am looking into his blue eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes.

Then he starts to lean in and I meet him half way. He kisses me. This time, we kiss longer and I can feel his tongue in my mouth. I shift my body so I can kiss him better and his hands are now at my sides, rubbing them gently.

He leans forward more, so I lay down on his bed after a couple minutes. When I lay down, I lay on pillows that also smell like him. He isn't on me but he's leaning over me on his knees. The kissing gets deeper and more intense. I move my hands to the back of his neck and put my fingers through his brown hair.

As we continue to kiss intensely I hear Chandler softly moan into my mouth. I am now very well aware that if I don't stop this soon, we will be having sex on his bed. I can't do that, not on the first date.

I pull back from kissing and sit up.

He pushes his hair back. "I'm sorry."

I smile slightly. "It's ok but I want to go home."

He doesn't seem mad which is good. He grabs his keys off the dresser and we go to his car.

On the way to my house, I thank him for the date. I really did have fun. Also, he kisses amazingly. I just love it. It gives me butterflies.

Chandler is such a gentleman, when we got to my house, he walked me up to the front door.

"Thank you again." I tell him.

'Of course, I had a great time."

Instead of kissing me goodnight, he leans in and softly kisses my cheek.

I really hope I didn't ruin it with him. He's probably used to college girls who put out on the first date.

I want to see him again but after this, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to find someone else.


	7. party

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you for your input on ideas for this story.**

It has been a couple days since my date with Monica. I had no intention on having sex with Monica on the first date. We started kissing and things just escalated from there. I feel bad that I haven't called her. I have wanted to but I really wanted to apologize in person. Tonight will the perfect night since we are going to the Geller's anniversary party. I hate keeping this from Ross but we both agreed we wouldn't tell him unless this was going somewhere. We just don't know how he will react to the news.

I walk into the large dining area. They rented out a space and had caters deliver food and there is live music. I scan the room, I see Ross and Rachel talking and laughing. It didn't take him long to find her. I scan the room some more and I see Monica talking with her dad. I wait for them to be done before walking over to her. She has her back faced towards me so I put my hand on her arm to get her attention.

When she turns around, she almost looks surprised to see me. "Can we talk in private?" The last thing I want is for Ross to overhear our conversation. She agrees so I take her to the back near a window. It's almost time for the sun to set. When the sun rays hit the window, it looks beautiful against her skin.

"Mon, I am so sorry about our first date. It wasn't my plan to have sex with you on the first date. I'm sorry that making out with you almost led to that and I hope that even though that almost happened, you'd still want to see me again."

She smiles, that's a good sign. "Yes I still want to see you again." She looks down and then back up at me. "But I have to ask, how many people have you been with?"

That's a fair question. It's something that's asked in the beginning of a relationship. Are we starting a relationship with each other? I hope so. "I will tell you but you have to promise not to laugh at me." She nods so I continue. "I have been with one girl. Her name is Stephanie. We dated for 6 months last year during senior year of high school. We only had sex two or three times before graduation."

She looks surprised and pleased that I just shared my sex life with her. I am just glad that she isn't laughing at me right now. How embarrassing would that be? There aren't many guys that are my age who have just been with one girl. "What about you?" I ask.

She gives the room a quick scan. I guess to make sure no one is coming over this way. "Aaron is the only one I have been with. We didn't start having sex till about a year after dating. So having sex with him for 2 years, I lost count."

Great, she has more experience than I do. Now if we ever take the next step and have sex with each other, I will feel all self-conscious about it. "That's good, we both have only been with one person. Now that we have that out of the way, I would like to take you out again."

She reaches out and gives my hand a little squeeze. "I would love too"

I raise my hand up. "And I promise that when I kiss you, I won't let it get out of hand again."

She laughs. "That's good. I have to go to the restroom but I'll be back."

"Ok." I watch her walk away from me. The dress she's wearing holds her body nicely. She looks excellent and it's clear that she works out. Wow, such a turn on.

I am distracted from my thoughts when someone appears in front of me. It's a woman, she looks like she's my age. About 20 years old. She reaches her hand out to shake mine. "Hello my name is Ally. I am Jack Geller's niece."

I politely shake her hand back. "I'm Chandler. Ross' best friend." This girl Ally seems very flirty with me. She keeps laughing and touching my arm. I see Monica walking back. Even though Mon is related to this girl, she looks like she could pounce on her at any moment. It's kind of hot that she's getting jealous. It is even cuter that she's trying to hide it. She's doing a horrible job at it. Even though there is a woman right in front of me that's flirting, I can't help but look at Monica.

I move Ally's hand off of me and she looks a little offended that I did. "Look, you seem very sweet but I have a girlfriend." Wow, that is the first time I have called her that I think. Still, it feels right.

Now she looks a little embarrassed that she threw herself at me like that. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Monica walks over just as the girl is leaving. "I see you met Ally."

"Yeah." I smile at Monica. "You were jealous just now." I say a little teasingly.

Her mouth drops open. "I was not."

I laugh. "You were. I saw the look on your face when you saw that Ally was putting her hand on my arm."

Her mouth is still open and she shakes her head.

I giggle and kiss her cheek. "It is fine, I think it's very hot."

She blushes and turns her head to the side so I kiss her cheek again with my arm around her waist. I move away knowing Ross could see at any moment. "It isn't the easiest thing, keeping this a secret from your brother." At least we have everyone on board to not tell him anything until we are ready to spill the beans.

She shrugs. "I know, maybe we should tell him soon."

I take a deep breath. I have never in my life told my best friend that I am dating their sister. "Maybe I shouldn't be there." It's not even time to do it and I can already feel myself getting nervous.

She puts her hand on my arm. "It will be fine. Ross really liked Aaron, well until he was a complete jerk. And plus, you two are already best friends. It will be fine. I promise."

"Fine but if he hurts me, I am blaming you." I joke.

She laughs and buries her face in my arm. "I will take full responsibility."


	8. dinner with Ross

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Today I volunteered at an elementary school for decorating cookies. Oh my gosh, some kids put so many sprinkles and so much icing it was crazy. **

It was my idea to tell Ross about the two of us and yet I am so nervous about it. We have been on three dates now. I think it's safe to say that we're dating. I didn't plan this, it just happened and I couldn't be happier about it.

I hope he has a happy reaction to this. We will see. I told Ross to meet me at this seafood place for dinner tonight. It's his favorite food. I love it as well, so does Chandler. I am sitting at a table near the window with Chandler beside me. I keep looking at the door, waiting for him to walk in. He should be here any minute.

I look over at Chandler who is happily sitting there, drinking his soda. I sigh and he looks back at me. I guess that it's pretty obvious that I am so nervous.

"I hope he gets here soon." All I want to do is get this over with. Everyone is really happy for us and I hope Ross is as well. Chandler has to be his roommate, I don't want to make Chandler miserable every night or anytime they're in the same room together.

I feel his hand rub my back and it really does help calm me down. "Don't worry, he left class about 15 minutes ago and from what he said, he's coming straight here after."

I nod, my eyes still fixed on the door. I think I won't be completely calm until Ross is here and he knows. I know Chandler will probably feel better. Every time we want to talk, he takes his phone outside so Ross doesn't know it's me.

Finally, I see Ross come in, from the look on his face he seems to be in a pretty good mood. I stand up when he comes to the table to give him a hug. Then Ross sits down across from Chandler and I. Ross looks a little confused, like he can't understand why Chandler is there too. Ross and I try to have the occasional dinner together but it's normally just the two of us. This time I brought Chandler along.

"What's new?" Ross asked and he picks up his menu to see what they have. We have never been here before but I can smell the food cooking and it smells amazing. I can't wait to taste it.

I for one am so hungry that I have what I want figured out already.

I look over at Chandler who nods for me to continue. We both want this to be over.

"I have some news." I finally say. This is really happening, I am really going to tell him now.

He puts down and looks at me suspiciously. "Oh my gosh, are you pregnant?"

I look at him in shock. I can't believe he would think that. When I was having sex with Aaron, we were always careful. I did pay attention in sex ed. "Of course not Chandler. I haven't been with Aaron in 5 months now." I clear my throat as I try to find the words to tell Ross about Chandler and myself. "I have a new boyfriend." I really want to ease Ross into this.

He smiles and pats my hand that's on the table. "That's great Mon." Then he looks over at Chandler. "Isn't that great?" Chandler just smiles and nods. Then Ross looks back at me. "Why didn't you bring him?"

I can feel myself getting more nervous than before. "I did bring him actually."

"Where?" Ross asked, looking around the room like he's waiting for a guy to come walking up to us at any moment.

I reach next to me and take chandler's hand. He immediately intertwines our fingers together. "Right here."

Ross looks at me, then at Chandler. He looks like he's trying to comprehend what's going on, like he's making sure this is really happening right now. "You and Chandler? How did this happen? When did this happen?"

He doesn't seem mad at the moment, this is a good sign. "We became friends when we meant that time Rachel and I came to visit you. Then he came to get me to take me to prom when I didn't have a date and he was a gentleman. I ended up kissing him. Then a couple days later, he asked me out. We have been on three dates so far. I hope you aren't upset."

Ross got up and hugged me. "No, I am not upset by this. Chandler is a great guy and I know he won't hurt you in any way." Ross looks over at Chandler. "You better not hurt her."

Chandler put up his free hand in defense. "I won't, I really like her." And I know he means it when he tells Ross that. He really does like me and it's the sweetest thing ever.

Ross grabs my hand again. "I am really happy for you though."

I smile at him. He's my brother, his approval on this means a lot to me. We haven't even had sex yet, I like that Chandler is no rush for that. I just turned 18 and he's almost 20. We are pretty close in age. And did I mention how cute I think he is?

We order have a nice time together. I am so glad that this meeting went smoothly. Ross didn't stay long though. He's a nerd and wanted to go study for the rest of the night even though it's only 6pm.

Chandler walked me to my car and kissed me. I love when he kisses me. He's so good at it. I could just kiss him for hours if I could.

He rubs my arms and smiles at me. "See? I told you that telling Ross would go smoothly."

I nod, he did tell me that. "Thank you for coming with me."

He kisses my forehead. "Of course. Call me when you get home so I know you made it safely."

I rub his arms and I can feel how muscular he is. It's very nice. "I'll call you and I'll see you in a couple days."

He smiles at me. "Yes, I will see you." He winks at me as I get into my car. He's so cute. I know that I already mentioned that but I think it's worth mentioning twice.


	9. birthday man

**Thank you for reviewing **

My birthday party was a success today. My mom let my use her house to have it since she is still out of town. My dorm just isn't big enough to entertain guest. I had some close friends come over and of course Monica. A party just wouldn't be the same without her. I got some great gifts tonight. I could use all of them. Now everyone is gone and it's just Monica and I. We are curled up on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and watching a movie. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday. It is truly amazing.

I can't quit thinking about something though. It is May, we have been together for a little over a month now. School is over for her next month and she graduates high school. I should be happy for her and I am. I am truly happy. But I can't stop thinking about college for her. We haven't been together long and even when we were friends, we didn't discuss her going to college so I don't know what her plans are. That scares me. I don't know if she's planning on staying here in New York or if she's planning on moving somewhere else to attend school. I feel like I should just ask her about it.

I look down at her. She just fits perfectly all curled up against me. She has her arm draped over my stomach and my hand is resting on her hip. My other hand, is behind my head as I lean against the back of the couch.

Then I jump back to reality when I hear the ending credits of the movie playing. I reach for the remote and hit stop. I feel her stretch and I hear her yawn. She's so cute.

"Mon?" I might as well just ask her and get it over with. Right?

She looks up at me.

"I know that you're graduating next month. Have you thought about colleges?" I am almost scared to know the answer.

She sits up a little so she can see me better. "I have applied to multiple colleges but I haven't accepted any of them yet."

I nod. "Any of them in New York?" I can hope.

Her fingers start playing with my shirt buttons. "Actually, yes some of them are." Her hand touches my cheek. It's a little cold against my skin. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere right now."

I scoff, I try to play it off like I don't care but I know she can see right through me. She knows better than that.

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

I smile back at her. I trace circles with my finger on her arm. "What would your parents say if you slept over tonight?" We haven't had a sleepover as a couple yet and I think it's long overdue.

She cuddles me a little tighter. "I am 18 now Chandler. I can sleep over here with you. I'll just call and tell them."

She gets up from lying with me to get her cell phone. I watch her pace back and forth as she talks on the phone. A couple minutes later, she hangs up the phone and she's smiling at me. "I just need to run home real quick to get some clothes."

While she's gone, I take a shower. Although I didn't get sweaty today, I still want to smell refreshing. It's my first night with Monica. I want and need everything to be perfect tonight.

She comes back about 20 minutes later with a small bag of her things. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. This girlfriend of mine is so amazing. I still don't know how I ended up dating her. She's beautiful and out of my league. She's popular in school and she dated the star baseball player for three years. Then there's me, I always get turned down by girls in school. People around my college think of me as a nerd. Actually, they think of Ross and me that way.

My thoughts are interrupted and I am suddenly in my old room with Monica. We are sitting on my bed and making out, just like we did on our first date. This time is very different and in a good way. As we make out and our hands roam each other's bodies, she doesn't stop me. Before I know it, she's lying on her back on the bed and I am on top of her with all of our clothes still on.

I pull my lips away from hers but my face is still just inches away from her. "Are you sure about this?" I have to make sure that she really wants to do this.

She just nods and resumes kissing me. She really seems to know what she's doing as she removes my shirt quickly. I know how to do this but I don't think I could be as good as her.

I remove her pants and we take turns moaning into each other's mouths. As I kiss her, I grab a condom that's in the night stand by the bed. I never had sex in high school so I don't know why I held onto them. At this moment I am glad I kept them though.

I put it on and go inside of her. She moans as I do it. Yes, this bodes well for me. We start off going slow but end up going faster. I am happy to make her moan. Must mean I am doing something right. She makes me moan as well. She's so good at this. Even though I have only been with one other girl, she is still the best I have ever been with.

Soon, we are both lying side by side on the bed. Our hearts are beating fast as we try to catch our breath. Neither of us want to get up at the moment.

She rolls over to her side and sits up on her elbow. "I think you're better than you think you are."

I smile at her, I love when her eyes sparkle like that. "You aren't too bad yourself." I joke which makes her laugh.

I lean over and kiss her. I hope this last a while. Her and I being together.


	10. Storming out

**Thank you for reviewing **

My relationship with this man, couldn't be better right now. I just graduated college and he's out for the summer. He is either always at my house or I am always at his house. These last three of months of dating him have been the best of my life. We have been having so much fun.

But I need to say yes to a college. I have three acceptance letters. One is here in New York, one is in Washington and the other is in Florida. The biggest question is, do I stay here with Chandler or leave. It's such a hard decision. I really want to stay with him and all three schools are really good. I should talk to him about this but he doesn't know. I don't want to worry him about me leaving unless it's a for sure thing. Plus there is no point in getting in arguments over it until I choose one. So it's just better if I keep it to myself.

Chandler walks into my bedroom and I feel his arms wrap around me from behind and he kisses my shoulder.

I turn around and kiss his cheek. Then I take his hands in mine. "Wait right here, I need to take a shower."

He kisses me. "Ok."

He smells so good. I can tell he's wearing the cologne I bought him. I grab a towel and a change of clothes and head into the bathroom. Several minutes later when I head back into my room, my heart drops and I can feel it beating.

In Chandler's hands, he's holding my acceptance letters from school. I forgot to put them away. They were just sitting on top of my desk. Oh what was I thinking?

He's looking them over but stops to look at me. "You got accepted to three schools? Why didn't you tell me honey?"

Oh he's not mad. This is a good thing. Or at least I don't think he's mad. "I didn't want to tell you until I made a decision. Only one of those schools is here in New York. If I chose either one of the other schools then I have to leave you."

He put them down and leaned against my desk with his arms folded. "Don't stay here just because of me." I knew he was going to say that. "It still would have been nice if you had told me." He stormed out without looking back.

We have had little disagreements in the past but I don't think we have ever been mad enough to leave without resolving the problem. We actually hardly ever argue about anything. But I think I messed things up. I really should have told him about the schools. Keeping secrets is no way to be in a relationship with someone.

I didn't go after him even though I should have. I just assumed that he wanted to step outside, calm down, and then come back in. I was wrong. When I looked outside of my window, I saw that his truck was no longer parked outside. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up.

I feel awful that I made him upset. I should probably go to his moms and see if he's over there. I go downstairs and I see my mom setting the table for lunch.

"Are you hungry dear?" My parents are putting food on the table which smells amazing but I think I am too upset to eat right now. I just want to see Chandler.

I shake my head. "No mom, I am going to see Chandler." I go get into my car and go to his mom's house. His truck isn't there. I go check a couple more places that he might be at. Like the park where he plays basketball or Joey's house. He's not at either place. I recently met Joey who was Chandler's best friend growing up. Oh and so was Phoebe. I met her as well. They are both really nice.

I try calling Chandler and again I have no answer. So I decide to text him. No response though. So I go home. I am happy to see Rachel there. She's probably there to see Ross but it's nice to have your best friend when you're upset.

"Where's chandler?" She asked me.

I didn't know I would do this but I broke down crying. I told Rachel everything that happened and she hugged me.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will hear from him soon." She reassured me.

I dabbed my eyes. I was careful not to mess up my make-up. "You think he'll forgive me?"

She hugs me again. "Of course he will. He's just upset right now."

She's right. Or I hope she's right. I wait around for Chandler to call, text or even come back but a couple hours goes by and I don't hear from him. Now I just want to be alone. So I am in my bed, occasionally checking my phone and spending the rest of the time looking at the celling.

"Come in." I say with a sigh when I hear a knock on the door. I am surprised to see chandler walk in.

I stand up off the bed. But before I can say anything he starts talking.

"Sorry I just left like that. But I needed to do some thinking. Some us thinking." He clears his throat. I got so upset because I really thought you would have told me about that instead of keeping it from me." He holds my hands. "I want you to choose whatever college you want to go to. But I want you to have this." He pulls something out of his back pocket. "This is a promise ring and I really want you to have it because I love you Monica."

He loves me? I can feel butterflies in my stomach. He never told me that before. I smile at him. "I love you too." He puts the promise ring on my finger and kisses me.

"I chose the college I want to go to." I tell him when we pull back.

He looks at me and I can see how nervous he is. "You did?" He looks like he's expecting bad news.

"I'm going to the school here." I smile.


	11. surprise

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Phoebe: A promise ring means that you promise to be faithful to the person that you are giving it too.**

I can't believe that I have been with Monica for 5 months now. I love her so much. She is fantastic. Now that she's in college too, I can go visit her at school. I don't mind her coming to my dorm but Ross gets a little weird. He's really happy for us but if he walks into the room and we are making out on my bed, he tells us it's not something he prefers to see.

Monica has a roommate too but her roommate is hardly ever there. So today I am going to her dorm to visit for the first time. It's her second week at school, now that she's settled in, I think I should go visit. I remember exactly where her dorm is because I helped her move in.

I knock on the door. It doesn't take her long to answer and when she does, she throws her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine.

"What a surprise." She smiles.

I smile back. "I wanted to come-" But before I can finish the sentence, she pulls me into the room and shuts the door.

We are on her bed making out, it is something we do a lot which I don't mind. I like it. Her hands are on my sides as our tongues hit each other. When all of a sudden, my stomach growls loudly. Oh man I forgot to eat before I came.

I know she heard it too because she pulls back and smiles. "There is a yummy sushi place that's close. Do you want to go get some? I'm hungry too."

I cup her face and kiss her again. "I would love too."

We walk over to the sushi place hand in hand. When we get there, there is a sushi buffet. We get what we want, sit down and the waiter gets our drinks for us.

I look around the restaurant. "This is nice."

I feel her hand on my leg. "It is."

As we eat, a group of guys walks into the sushi place. They look like they are on the football team. They all have football jerseys on and they are sweaty, so they probably just finished practice.

Instead of walking to the buffet to get their food right away, they come over to our table.

"Hey Mon." One of them says. Mon? I thought only her close friends, family and I call her that.

She turns around to see who was talking to her. She stands up and hugs all five of them.

"How was practice?" She asked them.

They tell her it was good. Then what another guy says shocks me. "Why do you keep saying no to dating me?"

She walks over to me and put her hands on my shoulders, gently massaging them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Chandler."

I stand up and shake their hands. "Hopefully I will be able to come visit more often." I want them to back off but I don't want to start something and have Monica mad at me.

After a little small talk, they finally go get their food and get a table. I can't help but watch them. They are all so big and muscular and one if not all of them likes my girlfriend.

It's obvious that I keep staring at them because I feel Monica's hand on mine.

"Chandler, I am not interested in any of them."

I shrug, trying to pretend that it doesn't bother me. "Are they your friends?"

"Not really. We have a few classes together. Yes, the one guy keeps asking me out but I love you."

I smile, she really means it I can tell. I kiss her hand. "I love you too."

"You have no reason to be jealous." She tells me.

"You really wouldn't want to date an athlete?" I ask her.

"I did that already." She rolls her eyes a little.

Oh yeah, Aaron was an athlete and that clearly didn't end well.

Once we're done eating, I pull her on my lap and kiss her shoulder. "Tomorrow is Saturday, we have no class, my homework is done, what do you say I sleep over here with you?"

I can feel her body slightly shiver when she hears my question. "Sounds great. My roommate is never home on the weekends anyway."

I rub my nose against hers. "Rachel will probably be sleeping over with Ross anyway."

We got a couple movies from the Redbox, got some popcorn and locked ourselves in her dorm. It was Friday so there was a bunch of parties going on all over campus. We would rather just be with each other. Besides, neither of us are really the party type anyway.

Half way through the first movie, I can feel her soft lips brush against my neck as she kisses me softly.

Wow, I love this woman. She truly is amazing. Not just because we make out and occasionally have sex.

Just last week, I got done with my classes for the day, when I got back to my dorm, she was in there with a plate of brownies for me. I was just telling her the night before how my mom or my nanny used to make them after school for me and I really missed having them. So she decided to make me some for after my classes were done. It was so sweet and thoughtful.

I don't think I planned this night very well, I don't know if we will have sex but if we do, I forgot condoms.

I kiss the top of her head. "Are you on the pill?" If she is, that's some sort of protection so not having condoms won't be a huge deal.

She tilts her head back and looks up to me, rubbing my arms that are wrapped around her as she sits between my legs. "Yeah, why?"

"I am not expecting sex or anything so don't get the wrong idea, but I forgot condoms for just in case."

She doesn't say anything, she just turns down the movie that neither of us are really paying attention to and straddles me.

I know what this means.


	12. getting away

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I am glad you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Also remember that if you have any suggestions, I am always open to them. Thank you for the ones I have gotten so far.**

I look out the window as Chandler and I drive down the road. We left the crazy city with endless amounts of people and now we're in the country and heading to a hotel just to get away. Not only have we been dating for 8 months now but it's Christmas time. There's snow on the ground, it's beautiful. This is our first time going away together. Christmas is just a few days away and we wanted some time away before we went home. We would obviously still see each other when we went home but we just wanted some alone time.

I feel Chandler's hand rest on my leg as he drives. We have been on the road for 30 minutes. I can't wait to get their like a kid going to the candy store. A few minutes later, we pull into the hotel parking lot. My mouth drops when I see it's the Hilton hotel. That's an expensive hotel.

I look over at him. I think he knew what I was going to say.

"Don't worry, it's our first time going away. I wanted it to be nice." He leans over kisses my cheek, and gets out of the car. I get out too.

He opens the trunk and we each get our suit case out. He brought one. I did too but I also brought a couple small bags.

He just shakes his head and laughs.

I nudge him. "Hey I had a lot of make up to bring and clothes."

He laughs again. "We are just staying for three nights."

I just shrug. "I always travel prepared." I do over pack sometimes.

Once we check into the hotel, we check into our room which is on the third floor of the hotel.

The room is so nice. There is a king size bed, a balcony that has a wonderful view, a hot tub sized bathtub, a giant flat screen TV, the room is huge. I don't think I have ever been in a hotel room this big before.

We put our stuff down and I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. I lean back against him.

"It's so nice to get away."

He nods. "We should do this more."

I turn around to face him. "Let me pay half next time."

He shakes his head. "No need, my mom is rich and she gives me $800 a month. I also have a credit card."

My eyes widen. I wish that my parents could afford to give me that much money a month.

He rubs my cheek. "So I think that splurging a little for us to have a good time is ok."

I smile and nod in agreement. I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

I feel his arms go around my waist. "I love you too. Do you want to order room service and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, just let me take a shower first." I grab some clothes and head to the bathroom. I can feel him watch me walk away. I love when he does that.

After I take a shower, I walk out of the bathroom, a towel is holding my hair on my head. I see Chandler sitting on the bed and my cell phone is in his hand. He's looking at it with a freaked out look on his face.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

He slowly looks up at me and clears his throat when he stands up. "That was Rachel that just called. Before I could say hello she started talking, thinking it was you. Anyway, apparently the pregnancy test you took right before you and I left to come here was negative."

Ugh I didn't want him to know unless it was positive. I really didn't want to worry him over nothing but before I could see the results he showed up to my dorm a couple minutes early to pick me up. Rachel just happened to be over and took the test with her so my roommate and Chandler didn't see. I didn't need the entire campus talking about it. Or all these crazy rumors going around.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"There was no reason to panic until I knew for sure what the results were. Are you mad?" I really didn't want to upset him.

"No, just trying to process this is all." He pushes his hair back then looks at me. "For the record, I would have stayed."

I look at him, surprised. "Really?" That is not something I would think a college guy would tell me. This just shows me how different he really is from other guys.

He sits next to me and holds my hand. "Well yeah because I love you. We are by no means ready for a baby right now but if it did happen I would help you and stay with you."

That makes me so happy to hear him say that. I give his hand a little squeeze. "Do you want kids some day?"

He nods. "Yeah, in the future, you know once we both have jobs."

I smile when I hear him say 'we'. I didn't know he thought about that stuff, it isn't something we talk about. "I agree."

He gently takes my towel off my head and runs his fingers through my hair. We order our room service, he changes into pajama pants and we get into bed. I snuggle up against him when he puts his arm around me. It's amazing to me how well we fit together.

After flipping through the channels, we finally find a good Christmas movie that's on TV.

Then the room service comes. It all looks and smells so amazing.

Chandler feeds me a couple bites before he starts eating some himself.

"Monica?"

"Yeah?"

He leans his head back on the head board and looks over at me. We have the food between us. "If by any chance you ever think you're pregnant again, please just tell me."

I smile softly at him. "I will tell you. Just please don't tell anyone."

I hear him scoff. "Do you realize that Rachel loves to gossip."

It is true, gossiping is her thing and it always has been. "She promised that she wouldn't say anything. Especially not Ross."

He takes my hand and kisses it. "We'll make sure and be careful."

I nod. "Yeah."


	13. Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I hope you all had a great and safe Halloween.**

I had the best weekend away with Monica. But now it is Christmas morning and I am laying in my bed at my mother's house. I love coming home for Christmas every year. This year was amazing because last night, I brought Monica over to meet my mom who loved Monica. Monica loved her as well. Even though I just saw my girlfriend last night, I can't wait to see her again today. This will be our first Christmas together. Actually, this is my first Christmas with a girlfriend. It's pretty special.

I eat breakfast with my mom and we exchange presents. I got her a necklace like I do every year and she got me tickets to the Knicks game on New Year's Eve. Two tickets actually. I know just the person to take actually, Monica. Just thinking about her brings a smile to my face.

I really want to call her so I can see her but I want to make sure I give her enough alone time with her family on Christmas. I don't want to seem clingy or anything. That's not attractive.

There are a lot of Christmas movies on today. My phone goes off and I smile when I see that it's Monica. She's done exchanging presents too.

Since she texted me, I assume it's ok that I ask to see her.

Of course she said yes, so after getting dressed I went over to the Geller's house. She's wearing a white sweater, blue jeans and black boots. Gosh, she looks good in that outfit.

I greet her with a kiss. Her lips taste like hot chocolate with a hint of mint.

"Merry Christmas." I smile as our lips break away from each other. I love being with her on Christmas break. I don't want to go back to school and have this wonderful vacation end.

She returns the smile and her arms go around my neck. "Merry Christmas to you too."

I smile at her, I enjoy being able to hold her. She clears her throat and looks up.

I follow her eyes and sure enough, there is mistletoe hanging by the door.

She moves me directly under it and we kiss again. This time more deeply and with more passion.

"I love you." I say when we pull apart again.

"I love you too. Do you want to exchange presents now?"

I nod, I can't wait for her to see what I bought for her. "Just let me get it from my car." I hurry out to my car. It's cold out so I really don't want to be out here anymore than I have to.

I go back in, greet her parents and we head to her room.

"Ok me first." I hand her the present I got for her.

She opens it and before she has a chance to say anything, I know she likes it by the look on her face.

When you spend 8 months dating someone, you learn so much about them and in our case we have about a million pictures of the two of us. Monica takes pictures of her and I daily. Sometimes multiple times a day.

All the insane picture taking over the months has really paid off for my Christmas present to her. I had a lot printed and made a scrapbook for her out of them. With Rachel's help though. There is no way I could have done this myself. No way at all.

Her hand goes to her mouth as she looks through the pages and I can see a tear escape her eye.

She puts it down and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Chandler Bing, this is the best present that anyone has ever gotten me before."

I smile and kiss her shoulder. "I am glad you like it baby doll but I still have one more for you."

She lets go of me and tries her best to dab her eyes without messing up her eye makeup. "This is amazing. I don't need anything else."

I shrug. "I know but I wanted to do this." I put my hand in the inside of my jacket pocket and pull out a box. It's red with glitter on it. I hand it to her.

She opens it up and pulls out a silver bracelet with her birth stone on it. She traces her fingers over it and puts it on. She hugs me again, she's so grateful. I love it.

"I'm glad you like everything."

She holds my hands. "I love them." She looks at the wrapped present that is beside her. "These presents makes the ones for you look like crap."

I laugh. "I doubt that."

She hands me the present and I love what I see on the inside of the box. An iTunes gift card. She knows how much I love iTunes. She also got me a picture frame with our names engraved in it. There's a collage of pictures in the frame of us on our Christmas get a way weekend. There was one more thing that was in the box. A leather jacket to go with my motorcycle that my mom bought me a few weeks ago.

I hug and kiss her. We seem to be doing a lot of that today.

"I love these so much. Thank you baby doll."

"Are you sure they're ok?"

I cup her face in my hands. "Yes, I love them." I rub her leg. "So my mom got me Knicks tickets for New Year's Eve. Would you like to go with me?"

"And then go back to my dorm after?" She asked.

I nod, any time she says that, I know it will be a good time. What am I saying? Anytime with her is a good time.

I lean back against her headboard and bring her in my arms.

"Chandler?"

I play with her hair. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be together after college?"

"I know we will." Not now because we're still in college, but I do see myself marrying this girl sometime. I just love her that much.

She is my world.

She smiles and cuddles closer to me, if that's possible.


	14. I love this man

**Thank you for reviewing **

We did it. We made it a whole year together. I can't believe it. I must say, this year has gone by so fast but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Chandler told me to be ready by 7. He won't tell me where we are going. I love when he surprises me.

My roommate graduated college so now Rachel is my roommate. It's nice having my best friend room with me.

"You should wear this dress." She comes behind me while I am at the mirror doing my hair. She's holding my strapless black dress that I bought last month. Chandler hasn't seen me in it yet.

"Ok." I smile. I know he'll like it. I even bought black high heels to go with it. I put it on and Rachel zips the back of it.

Rachel hugs me. "You look great."

I thank her and do my make-up. "Are you going out with Ross tonight?" They have been going out for over a year now. Well not really because they keep breaking up and getting back together. It's hard to keep track of.

She frowns. "No, I have so much studying to do. I am just going to stay in tonight."

I realize that I am not wearing the bracelet that Chandler bought me for Christmas. So I go over to my jewelry box to get it when I hear a knock at the door. "Can you get that Rachel?"

She goes over to the door and Chandler is there. Rachel lets him in, then she leaves to go to the snack machine to give us some alone time.

Chandler walks in the dorm, flowers in his hand, looking at me in wonder.

I love when he looks at me like that. It gives me butterflies and makes my heart skip a beat.

He hands me the flowers. "These are for you." He looks at me up and down. After a year I can still do this to him. Now that is amazing.

I put them in the vase along with the other flowers he gave me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. "You look so amazing in this dress."

There goes those butterflies again. I turn around and touch his cheek. "Thank you baby."

"Any chance that I can take that off of you later?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah." I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out of the dorm and to his car. Luckily that now it's April, the weather is warmer than before.

When we pull up a few minutes later to a restaurant. It's a French place. It's so nice inside. It looks expensive. I have never been in a restaurant so nice before.

After we have a nice meal, he has another surprise planned. He takes me to go see a play. I haven't been to see a play since I was a little girl.

After that, we wanted some alone time but that didn't happen. Rachel was in my dorm watching romance movies and eating popcorn. So then we went where Chandler goes to school. But in his dorm, Ross was there studying.

So we decided to go to a hotel room instead. We each got some clothes and went to a hotel that was down the road.

I sat on the bed with Chandler and he handed me a wrapped gift. "Happy anniversary my love."

I open it, knowing that I will love whatever it is that he got me. He got me a necklace, bracelet, and an assortment of lotions that he knows I love. After telling him how much I love what he got me, I give him his presents.

A bag of candy. Of course I got him candy. He loves eating candy like a little kid. Also I got him a new watch. His broke a couple months back. The last thing I got him was the 'Die hard movie' that he loves watching so much.

I can tell how appreciative he is by the way he kisses me after he opens them. I love this man so much. I hope I tell him enough.

He rubs my leg. "Have I told you how amazing you look in this dress?"

I laugh. "Yeah you mentioned it."

He rolls on his side and kisses me. "Well I am going to tell you again." He gently rolls over on top of me as he kisses me tenderly. His hand slowly moves to my back as it searches for the zipper.

He starts unzipping my dress as he caresses my back. He takes it off, and my bra. Just leaving my high heels, underwear and high heels on. He takes them off next as he kisses my body.

Once I am undressed, he moves back to my lips and I undress him.

Once we are completely naked, he gets back on me. I spread my legs open so he can lay more comfortably.

We are being a little careless this time. Yes, I am on birth control but we aren't using a condom. At least now since we're in a hotel, we don't have to worry about a roommate walking in or anyone being able to hear us.

It's nice. It kind of reminds me what it would be like to have our own place.

Once we are done, I notice multiple hickeys on my body. Some on my stomach and one on my neck. I don't really like them on my neck though. People are so judgmental. I can hide it with my hair though.

"Do you want some popcorn? I can get a movie too." He asked me as he tries to catch his breath.

I nod, unable to talk at the moment. I'm sure that really boost his ego.

He pulls the blanket over us when the air kicks on, it's cold. He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

"Hmm how about something scary?"

He picks up the remote and hands it to me. "You find something and I will pop some popcorn."

Of course he brings some. The last trip that we went on for Christmas, he also brought popcorn.

He pops it then comes back to bed and I have a movie playing on the TV. We are cuddled up and neither of us wants to get dressed right now. We just want to be in each other's arms and watch movies together.

I love this man.


	15. A question

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I was in the process of moving to Missouri. My flight got in last night. I couldn't get Wi-Fi. I was putting the password in wrong but now I am back to updating.**

I love that I have made it a year and half with dating Monica. She is amazing. Now it's almost time for school to be out for the summer, which means we both should be going home to our families. I have a different idea though that I will talk to Monica about. I hope she likes it.

Ross nudges me and I stop daydreaming.

"You ok man?" He asked.

I nod and sit with him at the coffee shop that we're at. There is nothing like coffee in the morning. It really helps brighten a persons day.

"Ugh there is Aaron." He points over to the guy standing at the counter to order.

Aaron, that name sounds very familiar. Where have I heard that before? Oh that's right that is Monica's ex-boyfriend. The guy that was a complete jerk to Monica.

I see him laughing with his friends and I just want to go over there and punch the smile right off of his face.

Trying to ignore him, I turn my attention back to Ross.

"I just have to use the bathroom and we can go." Ross says and stands up from the table.

While Ross is in the bathroom, Monica calls me which makes me happy for two reasons. One because I love her more than anything. And two because I can get distracted from Aaron being there.

Aaron must have heard me say 'Monica' because when I hang up with her, he keeps staring at me and I don't like it.

I get up and go to where he is.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

He just shrugs his shoulders like a punk would do. "Were you talking to Monica? As in Monica Geller?"

I nod. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

He smirks. "She's good in bed but not worth keeping for too long." He says with a laugh.

I don't say anything. My body is full of rage. I get so mad that I am not even sure what happens next. All I know is that I am on Aaron on the ground and Ross is pulling me off of him.

"What happened?" Ross asked as we are walking out of the coffee shop.

I am still trying to get my body to relax after that. "Aaron was talking about Monica."

Ross smiled and patted my back. "I am glad that my sister has you. Thanks for looking after her."

I smile back. "Of course. You know I would do anything for her."

He nods. "I know."

That night, I see Monica. I choose not to tell her what happened with Aaron today. I think it would hurt her feelings if she knew what he had said about her.

We are laying in her dorm room. She's laying in my arms, one hand is on her hip and my other hand is holding hers. Our fingers are intertwined with each other. They fit perfectly with each other. I lay my head on hers as she plays with my fingers.

"So I want to talk to you." I realize after I say that, that it wasn't the best choice of words I am assuming.

"Oh?" I can tell by the way she says that, she is nervous. The poor girl must think I am going to break up with her or something. I should just say what I want to say so she's at ease.

"No it's nothing bad." When I say that, I can feel her body ease up against me. "Next week, we both get out of school for the summer. I know that our families live close, so we can still see each other when we want but I don't really like that."

She moves so she can look at my face. "You don't want to see me this summer?"

Wow, I am using a bad choice of words. "Of course I want to see you. Sorry, I guess I am not good with these speeches."

She laughs, I love her laugh.

"What I was thinking was, we could get a little summer house together. We could be close to our families so we can still see them, but we will be able to see each other every day during the summer. And I will be able to wake up to your pretty face." I smile.

She smiles. "I think that's an amazing idea."

I am so glad that she likes my idea. "And if we want, after graduation, we can move in there for good."

She rubs my bare chest softly. "You think about that? What we'll do after graduation?"

I nod. I never used to. Not about anything. I always lived my life day by day, not even thinking about tomorrow. It's different with Monica though. Thinking about my future with her, puts a smile on my face. "Yeah, I was hoping that we would live together after we were done with school. Living together would be the next step to our relationship, don't you think?"

She smiles again and holds me a little tighter. "Yes living with you sounds amazing."

"So once school is out, we can get a place and it will be great because we won't have to worry about anyone bothering us. Or walking in on us having sex."

I can't count the number of times that Ross or Rachel has walked in on us having sex. It was always when they were supposed to be gone for a certain amount of time and they ended up coming back early.

It was very awkward each time. Especially when it was Ross that walked in on us.

"Have you told your mom about this?" She asked. She knows how close me and my mom are.

"Yeah, she's the one that is going to buy it for us."

Her eyes widen. "Wow really? We won't have to pay anything?"

I shake my head. "No my mom has it covered."

She leans up and kisses me. "You're amazing I hope you know."

I chuckle. "Yeah I know." I joke.


	16. Quirks

**Thank you for reviewing **

Chandler and I found ourselves a little house that was near both of our parents out in the suburbs. It was a cute little house. It was one bedroom and one bathroom. That was all we needed for just the two of us over the summers. It was perfect.

Both of our parents are really proud of us for taking this next step. This is the first adult relationship that both of us have had.

I love spending the night with Chandler, him spending the night with me and seeing him all the time. Living with him is very different though. There are some quirks about Chandler that I wasn't aware of.

-He leaves the toilet seat up sometimes

-He doesn't like doing dishes

-He prefers me to cook rather than him

-When he comes in, he takes his jacket off and then he puts it on the back of the couch.

Now I know I am not perfect and I am sure there are some things that I do that drive Chandler crazy as well.

-I like my place to be spotless

-I have a pen and notepad on the counter for a grocery list and I don't like it to be moved

-I don't like my things moved

I come out of the bathroom and glare at Chandler. "You left the toilet seat up again."

He cringes. I can't tell if he's really sorry that he forgot or if he doesn't care and he's just pretending to calm me down.

He gets up off the couch, walks over to me and takes my hands in his. "I have been rooming with a guy at college and at my moms, I always had my own bathroom. I'm sorry, I'm not used to sharing with a woman."

Sometimes, it's hard to stay mad at this handsome man.

"There are things about each other that we'll just have to get used to." He reminds me.

"And what annoys you about me?" I ask him. Gosh, I must be getting ready to start my period or something.

He laughs nervously. "Do you really want to know?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Yes, I would love to know."

He puts his two index fingers in my belt loops and pulls me closer to him. "I think the little quirks you have are cute."

Great, now I feel like a complete jerk for mentally making a list of things that Chandler does that annoys me to no end. "Really?"

He nods. "Nobody is perfect and us living together during summers just means that we can learn more about each other."

I nod, he has a point. I am not perfect and either is he. Yes he does stuff that annoys me but none of them would cause me to break up with him. I love him too much.

I get done with our dinner dishes and curl up with Chandler on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

He traces small circles on my shoulder with his index finger. "You can ask me anything babe."

"Do you want kids?" It's a question that I have been meaning to ask him but I guess part of me is scared to know the answer.

He looks off like maybe he's thinking about it for a minute. He shrugs. "I'm not sure actually. I haven't really thought about it. Do you?"

"Yes, at least three." I smile. I have thought about kids a lot. Ever since I was little actually. Having children is something that I have always dreamed of.

His eyes widen. "I wouldn't mind having them with you."

I smile softly. "Do you really want them or are you just saying that to make me feel better."

He chuckles. "Yes I really want them."

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of a woman's voice. It isn't one I recognize either. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, get up and put my bathrobe on. I hear the woman laughing and I hear Chandler too. I don't know who she is but I plan to find out.

I come out to the living room and find Chandler and her talking on the couch.

"Hello." I say slowly and I wait for Chandler to introduce me to whoever this is.

Chandler stands up and puts his hand on the small of my back. "Morning babe."

I smile at him, still waiting. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is Amanda. She's a friend from school. Amanda this is my girlfriend Monica."

I shake her hand. I really want to know what she's doing here in our house, sitting and talking with my boyfriend. I hold his face and kiss him. Just so she's double aware that he's off limits.

Looking quite uncomfortable now, Amanda stands up. "I should get going."

I watch as Chandler says bye to her. I hope my jealously towards her isn't too obvious to him. By the way that he's smiling at him, I can tell that it is.

"You have nothing to worry about. We were just catching up and besides, she has a boyfriend."

Ugh what is going on with me lately? I know that he would never cheat on me.

"Are you ok?" He asked when I don't say anything.

I sigh. "Sorry that I have been so crazy lately."

I can tell by his expression that he's not sure if he should agree with me or not.

"I don't think you are."

I know that he's lying to me but still, he's so sweet to me. "I guess I have been on edge because I think…. I might be… pregnant."

A look of shock takes over his face. "We need to get you a test then so we'll know."

I rub my hands over my face. I was trying to put this off for as long as possible. I am really scared that it's positive. Now is not the time to be bringing a baby into this world. We aren't even done with school yet. We don't have good jobs that make a decent amount of money.

I am way too nervous to drive at the moment. Chandler agrees to go for me. He comes back pretty fast with a test. A couple of them actually. It's better to take them multiple times.

While he was gone, I drank a couple glasses of tea so I would be able to use the bathroom.

I took both test and set a timer.

I sat on the couch and Chandler paced as we waited.

When the timer went off, we both looked at each other and took a big breath.

"You look." I told him. I'm far too nervous to.

He kisses my forehead. "Ok." He walks over to the bathroom, looks at both test and smiles. "They are both negative."

"Oh that's great." I get up and hug him.

This was our second close call since we began dating. We really should be more careful then we have been.


	17. The 4th

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Sorry that I haven't updated. I have been working on a paper for school. It's done now though.**

Did this really just happen? Did we both graduate from college? It has been a couple of months since it happened and I still can't believe it.

Living with Monica full time has been so amazing. I love going to bed next to her every night and then waking up to her beautiful face every morning. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Rachel and Ross told us the other day that not only are they engaged, Rachel is 2 months pregnant. I love Monica but I don't know that we're ready for parenthood. Thankfully she agrees with me. We both just found amazing jobs.

But marriage, hearing that he proposed got me thinking. We have been dating for three years now. That's the longest that I have ever been with anyone before. I don't know how Mon feels about the topic, but marrying her doesn't sound scary.

It's the Fourth of July weekend so we're spending it at the beach. We got a hotel room. Monica's family is also here. Her parents adore me. I got lucky in that department.

I come out of the restroom at a local restaurant that Monica and I are at. When I am walking back to our table, I see her talking with someone. It looks like another man actually.

As I walk closer, the man she is talking to looks oddly familiar. It's Aaron, just seeing him makes me blood boil.

I force my way past him and kiss Monica on the lips. "Hey." I smile at her. When I stand up, my hand is still on her back and I look over at Aaron. "Can I help you?"

From the look on his face right now I can tell he wasn't planning on seeing me here. He was clearly hoping to get back with Monica.

He takes a few steps back, just looking at me the entire time. When he's walking away, I take me seat across from Monica at our little table. "What did he want?"

Her fingers play with mine on the table. "He came over to see how I was. He even asked me if I wanted to give him a second chance. Luckily you came back and I didn't have to say anything."

"Why can't he accept the fact that he lost you?"

She shrugs her shoulders and kisses my hand.

I love it when she does that. Her lips are so soft when they touch anywhere on my body. I could let her do that all day and never get tired of it.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. I can tell by the look on her face that something is on her mind. I am not sure what though.

She looks at me as if she's coming back to reality and she sighs. "I was just thinking about Ross and Rachel. I am just worried that they are only getting married because she's pregnant and not because it's something they both really want."

Monica has a point. They break up and get back together all the time. More than anyone I know actually. I shrug. "I don't know but it's not something we really have control over. If it's what they want, we just have to let it happen."

She nods.

I stand up and pull her up with me. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She leans into me and I can smell her shampoo. I love that scent. "Yeah let's go down to the beach."

As we walk out, Aaron watches us. I don't think that Monica noticed but I sure did. It's a nice feeling knowing that he knows Monica and I are still a couple.

He was so rude to her and a horrible boyfriend. It may seem mean but I want him to know what he's missing out on.

I am grateful that they broke up. If it wasn't for him being the jerk that he is, we wouldn't have gotten together when we did.

The sun is shining so nicely when we walk down to the beach. There are people of all ages everywhere. It's so peaceful.

Monica and I find a place and sit down, soaking up the rays.

We spend the day on the beach. We even go up to the hotel for a little while to swim in the pool.

Once it starts getting dark, we head up to our room to shower and change clothes.

Monica's parents said they would bring Hamburgers from the nearest restaurant down to the beach for the fireworks.

As Monica puts her make-up on, I wrap my arms around her from behind. "Why are you putting that on? You're beautiful without it."

She smiles at me in the mirror and I see her blush a little. "Thank you but I like wearing it."

I just shrug and give her a little squeeze.

She checks her hair one last time and we go. We walk hand in hand as we walk down to the beach to sit on towels along with everyone else.

When we sit, Judy hands us each a hamburger which taste pretty good by the way.

After sitting for a couple minutes, the first firework goes off. It's a bright pink color.

As we watch them, my arm goes around Monica's tiny waist.

I look over at her and I can't help but smile. She's watching them and is mesmerized by all the fireworks in the air.

"Mon." I whisper in her ear.

She looks away from the sky and looks at me. Her blue eyes, look magical tonight.

I reach for her hand and hold it.

"I have loved dating you these last three years. Sure just like any couple we have had our ups and downs but it has helped us grow as a couple and as individuals. I love you and I am so happy that I took you to prom your senior year. If I hadn't, I don't even want to think what would have happened. It will make me very happy if I can upgrade your promise ring. Monica Geller will you marry me?" I ask and open the small red box that's in my hands. The ring inside is a diamond ring with the date engraved in it.

Without hesitation, she says 'yes' and makes me the happiest man in the world.

We hug and kiss, then she jumps up, showing her family the ring I gave her. It makes me happy that she loves it so much.

I can't wait for the next part of our lives together.

**I felt like it was time to fast forward some. **

**I hope you are all ok with that.**


	18. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Here is the last chapter**

_**5 years later**_**…**

We are finally married. In fact, we have been for a few months now. 5 to be exact. I love being married to him. We wanted a long engagement. We got engaged not too long after graduation. We wanted stability first before walking down the aisle.

We almost didn't get married though.

A few months before our wedding, Aaron came to my job. How he knew where I worked, I will never know. He came, we were talking and he ended up kissing me. Right when he did it and before I had a chance to do anything about it, Chandler walked in.

He was furious. He made Aaron leave obviously. But to my surprise, he was mad at me. From what it looked like, he thought I was kissing him. That wasn't what happened.

We started arguing about it. I told him I didn't want to argue at my job so he left. When I got home that night, the argument continued. We have argued before, but never that bad. Chandler actually slept on the couch that night.

The next morning, he had calmed down quite a bit. He was much calmer. He let me explain what happened. We both apologized and we were fine after that.

Thankfully.

I come out of the bathroom after my shower and see Chandler sleeping peacefully still.

I crawl into my side of the bed and put my hand on his back as I softly kiss his lips.

"Morning baby." I whisper.

With our lips touching again, I feel him smile. Within seconds after that, I feel his arms snake around me as we kiss deeper.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when our lips pulled apart.

I haven't been feeling myself lately. I have been tired. I wake up tired, I have been napping during the day when I can and I have even been going to bed earlier than usual at night.

I also have little to no energy like I used to. It's been going on for a few days.

Also, I have been emotional. Very emotional. I find myself crying very easily lately. I cried at a proposal commercial, a movie we watched the other night. I even cried reading a book last night. I usually don't do that.

I shrugged. "A little better I guess. I still feel tired."

A smile spread across his cute face.

I frown at him, wondering what he's thinking at the moment. "I have been doing some research."

No I am intrigued to know more about this. I look at him, wanting him to continue.

He rubs my arms as he talks some more. "When was your last period Mon?"

I open my mouth to answer but then I realize that I can't really remember that. I have no idea when the last one was. But then I am saved by my phone ringing. I kiss him quick and grab it.

"Hold on, I need to get this." I get off the bed and answer the phone. After talking for a few minutes, I hang up the phone and grab some clothes from my closet.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I need to head in to work for a little bit." I put my shoes on. "Can we finish this conversation later?"

He nods.

I rush over to the bed and kiss him again. "Thank you, I will see you later."

I really don't like going into work on my day off. Especially when it's snowing out. Chandler and I had plans to just lay in bed, watch movies and drink hot chocolate. Ah yes a perfect day.

My mind was racing on my drive home a few hours later. I was thinking about Rachel today. A few months ago, her and my brother had a baby. Right before she found out she was pregnant with her daughter, she was feeling like I do. But I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I guess that it is very possible. I mean I haven't had my period in a few months.

At the red light I am stopped at, I see a sign for a pregnancy test. I take a deep breath. Maybe I should take one. I pull into the store parking lot and buy a couple. I hear that it's better to take it multiple times, just to be sure.

After purchasing it, I take it to the bathroom and take it. I set the timer on my phone and pace the bathroom. These just may be the longest three minutes of my life.

Finally when my phone goes off, it is time to look at the two test that I took.

I look at them laying on the bathroom sink.

After seeing the results, I drive home to Chandler. He has hot chocolate and a movie waiting for me in our room. We still have our little house. We just love it. It's perfect for us.

When I walk in our room, Chandler pulls the blankets back and I gladly climb in. He puts his arm around me and kisses the side of my head.

"Missed you." He smiles.

I rub his chest. "I missed you too honey." I think he forgot about our little conversation that we started earlier today.

I snuggle up against him and he pushes play on the movie.

I look up at him and touch his smooth cheek. "Chandler?"

"Yes?" He kisses my forehead ever so lightly and smiles at me.

I love his smile.

"I need to tell you something."

Suddenly his smile fades and he looks concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine." I clear my throat before continuing what I need to tell him. "I know we haven't really talked about it yet but on my way home today-"

"You're pregnant." He finished for me.

I giggle. "Wow, how did you know I would say that?"

He moves down a little on the pillows and pulls me closer. "That's the research that I was talking about earlier. I thought you might be pregnant." He pulls me closer and kisses me. "And I am so happy."

I smile at him. "Me too."

**9 months later..**

On June 26th our little daughter Olivia was born at 6:03pm.

Chandler was so sweet throughout the entire delivery. Well throughout the whole pregnancy actually.

Now we have our daughter and I am pretty sure, he has held her more than I have.

**4 years old..**

Watching Frozen over and over again, sure is getting old.

Olivia bounces over to me to my spot on the couch. "Mommy, it's snowing now. Can we go play in it?"

I giggle at her. When she gets this excited, she looks so much like her dad. She even already has her winter things on.

"We sure can baby." I give her side a little tickle and get ready.

When we go outside, of course she wants to build a snowman with me.

"There's my beautiful girls." Chandler says when he gets out of his car after work.

Olivia runs up to him. "Hey daddy."

Chandler picks her up, kisses her and then gives me a kiss as well.

Yes, all these years later and I am still crazy about this man.


End file.
